


All Thanks To The Interweb

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Greg end up talking online and decide to meet-up, and the sparks are flying. The only problem is, he's in Vegas and she's in D.C., but they figure they'll give it a shot anyway. McGee is pissed, mostly because he's wondering what makes Greg more interesting than him. Gibbs isn't too happy, either, but he's keeping quiet. Sara's jealous because she realizes she had six years of Greg's advances to pick up on and didn't, and now he's not available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks muchly to **walkingxorgasm** for the suggestions! She's the one who came up with Greg's LJ name; Abby's is a combination of a few of her online names listed in the official character bio.

It was only when he got a comment to his Livejournal that he checked it. lab_rat69...what the hell had he been thinking when he picked _that_ username out? But there, sitting in his inbox, was a comment. "Reply to your post..." the e-mail subject read. He wondered idly what he'd written that had been so interesting that someone would have replied.

_Hey. I was doing a random interest search out of boredom, and I ran across your LJ. I thought you sounded interesting. Are you really interested in DNA? That's cool, actually. I am too. Chemistry as well. In fact, I work for a lab in Washington. Anyway, check out my journal and if I sound interesting, friend me. I'll friend you back. ~A_

He read over the message once, twice. Someone thought _he_ sounded interesting? He'd had that journal for years now and the only friends he had on it were people he'd searched out. He searched for their username, missskankstlker, and viewed their journal.

The more he read, the more he _really_ liked this person. He went to her user info, clicked the plus sign, and friended her. Could be interesting, he thought before he signed off and closed his laptop. Maybe it'd make the early morning web surfing more interesting...

\---

Abby browsed her user info. He'd friended her back!

lab_rat69 had the interesting interest of paint on latex. That's what had caught her eye. No one else had it; it wasn't underlined. She was half tempted to add it to her own growing list of strange interests. But, well, she was at 145 and didn't want to spend the last five on things she wasn't completely crazy about.

She went to his user info and friended him as well, then settled back onto her stool, almost finished Caf Pow at the ready. Gibbs didn't usually mind if she checked her e-mail or journals if it was slow, and today was very slow.

She browsed through his journal some more. White background, bright graphics...his user info had said "Designed by redshirttng" and while she had checked out that person's user info, he didn't sound as interesting as lab_rat69. Though his journal did look amazing...he sounded a bit too much like a sci-fi geek to her.

Her own journal was typical Goth: black background, blood red and white being the only real colors in use. Her icons, all 132 of them, were so varied she spent a lot of time wondering just why she had them up until she remembered all the communities she was in. That was why she had so many...

Seemed like lab_rat69 either didn't use his journal much or he wasn't very sociable. Either way, though, he'd friended her back. That had to mean he thought she was interesting.

Her e-mail made it's normal sound when she had new mail. She looked at the subject. "Reply to your post..." Clicking it open, the first thing she saw was labrat69's username, and she grinned.

_So, yes, you sound interesting. And I friended you. Washington, huh? State or district? I'm in Las Vegas, myself. Not a bad place, really._

_I only added DNA as my interest because I used to be a DNA tech. I'm not any more, but the field is still interesting. Noticed you were into New Orleans. Ever been there? Always wanted to go. Maybe one day when I can get some time, I will._

_Anyway, I have to get back to work, but I thought I'd let you know I friended you._

_P.S. Out of curiosity, what does your username mean?_

She smiled. She'd already begun formulating her reply when the lab doors burst open.

"Abs, we have things for you to do," DiNozzo said in a singsong voice. "Put away your laptop."

Abby pouted, shutting her laptop down. "And I was just about to reply to someone, too."

"Well, there's always later," Gibbs said as he strode in behind DiNozzo. He had another cup of Caf Pow in his hand and her eyes brightened. Caffeine came first in her life, followed by her friends and her job and _then_ the Internet.

She hoped lab_rat69 would understand...


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Months Later**  
\---

"I _so_ want to meet him!"

DiNozzo looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. Gibbs was on the war path over something Jenny had done, and everyone was staying out of his way. DiNozzo had chosen the relative safety of Abby's labs. "Meet who?"

"Greg."

"Who's Greg?" DiNozzo said, setting down his magazine and moving towards Abby and her laptop. "Oh...labrat69."

"Well, I call him Greg now. That's his name." She reached over for her Caff Pow without taking her eyes off the screen. "I already ran a pretty thorough background check on him. He's clean."

"Perks of the job," DiNozzo muttered, reading Abby's open e-mail.

"Yeah, well, he's coming up to DC for a convention. You know, a forensics thing? And I really want to meet him." She tore her eyes away from the screen. "Think I can get Gibbs to give me that vacation time I'm owed?"

"Don't ask him today." He moved Abby out of the way a little and scrolled through the rather long e-mail. "Now, that's an interesting case. Guy dresses up like Sherlock Holmes and sets it up so it looks like he kills himself only he was actually murdered. Huh."

"Yeah. He's got some great stories."

"You tell him about how you were trying to find out how I was being framed for murder and ended up hog-tying the guy who was doing it?"

"No! I should probably tell him that one in response." She grinned up at him. "I ever tell you how much I love having you in my labs sometimes, Tony?"

\---

He laughed out loud.

Hodges and Nick had been sitting at various other places in the break room, watching Greg on his laptop for the last few minutes. The two men cast a glance at each other when Greg snickered to himself before getting up and standing behind him.

"Who are you _talking_ to, Greg?" Nick asked.

"Probably missskankstlker," Hodges said, shrugging slightly.

"Miss who?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"Abby," Greg said absently. "Her name is Abby."

"Abby...you mean there's girls on the internet?" Nick said jokingly.

"She works in the lab at NCIS in Washington," he said, not looking up from what he was typing. "We're talking about interesting cases we've worked on."

"What was she telling you about?" Hodges asked, his curiosity just a little piqued.

"A co-worker of hers was getting framed for murder and no matter what she did, he kept looking guilty. Turns out the guy who was framing him was working in her lab. When she figured it out, she ended up hogtying him and asking to not have another assistant."

"And what are you telling her about now?" Nick asked.

"Well, since we got into co-workers, I was going to tell her about the stalker in your attic."

Nick groaned, missing the nearly evil grin on Greg's face. "Couldn't you have talked about anything else?"

"Nope. This is too good an opportunity to pass up."

\---

"Oh, that's just _wrong_!"

"In his attic? Remind me to have mine checked when I get home."

"Tony, you live in an apartment."

"Then remind me to run thorough background checks on my upstairs neighbors."

"I worry about you sometimes, Tony, I really do."

Tony whipped his head around and saw Ziva. "Hey, come check this out. Abby's got a new friend."

"It's not of the reptilian variety, like the last one, right?" Ziva asked, shuddering.

"No. But if it was, I'd take care of you," Tony said.

"I'd rather take my chances with the reptile."

\---

"Aren't you going to DC this next weekend?" Nick asked.

"Yeah..."

"You should try and meet her."

"What if she doesn't _want_ to meet me?"

"Sanders, you talk to her _every single day_ ," Hodges pointed out. "You spend entire lunch breaks in here on that computer. Even Bobby's noticed you're on your laptop all the time and all he really notices are his precious guns."

"What he said," Nick said, nodding. "Grissom already got you the time off. Even lunch with her has to be something, right? Take a chance."

"Last time anyone told me to take a chance I became a CSI," Greg pointed out. "And look--" He was about to grouse a little more, recounting all the crap that had happened to him and around him in the last two years, but Nick held up a hand.

"But you didn't get buried in a box underground with ants biting you. You want to talk about who’s had the worst experiences in the last few years, I win, hands down."

"I was about to say, and look what's happened to _all of us,_ " Greg finished, but he knew he'd lost. "You're going to pull that card to bully us into getting us to do what you want the rest of the time we all work here, aren't you?" Greg asked slyly.   
"Only when natural charm doesn't work." Hodges snorted and Nick threw him a look. "Come on, Hodges, I'm sure we can find _something_ for us to do. Now. Away from here."

Greg grinned as he started typing in his invitation to Abby. It was kind of nice to have the old Nick back, he realized…even if he’d become a bit more of a bully these days.

\---

"Will you two shut up! He's asking me out to dinner and I can't _think_ of what to say..."

Ziva and Tony's heads snapped around to the computer. "You like him, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah."

"And he's only going to be here for a few days, right?" 

"Yes..."

"And you told me earlier you did a background check," Tony piped in.

"Yeah. What are you two getting at?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "Say yes!"

She typed in an affirmative reply just as Gibbs walked into her labs, McGee trailing behind. He _seemed_ calmer, but the fact that two agents were in the labs and there was no need for it could turn his mood sour quicker than--

"DiNozzo. Ziva. Scene. McGee knows the details. Abby, get ready for a deluge of evidence."

"Uh...Gibbs?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Next weekend. I have a date, sort of. A CSI in town for the convention. He's a friend, we want to meet for dinner, I already did a background check, can I _please_ have the weekend off? Or at least Saturday night?"

Gibbs looked at her. It was a long, steady look, almost the same look a father might give his teenage daughter the first time he relinquished his car keys to her. Finally he sighed. "Only if he comes by here and I meet him first."

"Thank you!" She impulsively threw her arms around his neck. He let her hug him for a few more seconds and then gently pushed her away.

"I'm going to do my own background check, Abs. What's his name?"

"Greg Sanders of the Las Vegas Police Department Crime Scene Investigation Unit," she said proudly. Tony gave Ziva a look and then took the woman's arm and lead her out into the hallway, McGee behind them.

"Okay, Tony. What was that look for?"

"She could have easily said LVPD CSI unit. And she didn't."

McGee and Ziva just stopped. Tony took a step or two more before he stopped as well. "And?" Ziva asked, lifting a hand in exasperation.

Tony let out an exaggerated sign. "What it means, my friend, is that our Abs has a big old crush on this guy from Vegas. Big. Huge."

McGee had stayed quiet about the entire thing, but finally he spoke up. "What makes _him_ so special, anyway?" He walked around Tony and Ziva and headed towards the elevator. The two agents shared one more glance before hurrying to catch up with him, Ziva whispering to Tony that he should have kept his big foot in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't as though he didn't know what she looked like. But when he walked into the NCIS offices, he wasn't all that prepared for her. She looked _exactly_ like she did in the picture she'd e-mailed him, except her hair was down and not in pigtails. She was even wearing the same shirt.

He also wasn't expecting the three glaring men and the two glaring women. They all seemed to have "protective of Abby" written all over them.

"Greg!" she said happily, almost bouncing up out of the desk chair in which she'd been sitting. She came up to him and when she gave him a big hug, he easily returned it. He could see one of the women, a redhead in a business suit, relax just a little. This must have been part of a test of some sort, but he didn't care.

"Hey, Abby," he said before pulling away.

She started the introductions, pointing to various people. "That's Tony, that's Ziva, that's McGee, that's Jenny and that's Gibbs." The last man she pointed to gave him a look that basically said "hurt her and I know twenty different ways to hurt you with my pinky, all of which are _very_ painful." He swallowed slightly, but held his gaze. The man nodded slightly and came up to him.

"You're not exactly what I expected, even after I looked at the background check I did," he said.

"Well, sir, most people don't know what to think of me." It was the truth, after all. All of a sudden, he really wanted to thank Catherine for the last minute advice of treating this meeting with her co-workers as though he was facing a firing squad that just _might_ let him live. The truth usually worked best, and that's what he was going to stick with.

"What are your plans with Abs?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, I was thinking dinner, and then let her decide what to do afterwards. She knows DC and I don't." He almost followed it with a shrug, but stopped himself. He was nervous, but Abby had told him these people were as close to her as family. He could respect that; his co-workers were the same way. "I'm up for almost anything, really, as long as I can make it to the conference with a decent amount of sleep in the morning."

Ziva looked as though she was sizing him up. "What are your intentions with her?"

"Honorable. This is the first time I've met her, and we're friends."

Then, surprisingly, she turned to Abby. "And yours? Don't tell me you don't have a few."

Jenny grinned. "And if you don't tell Gibbs, he may revoke your time off. I'll fight with him over it, of course, but..."

"I was thinking eating," she said, nodding. "And swapping of stories. But that's just for tonight. Since I have the weekend off and it's a forensics convention and Jenny already pulled some strings to get me in to attend, I was going to go to the convention and behave myself." She folded her hands together and look upwards in a way that made DiNozzo laugh, which he hastily covered up with a cough as Gibbs glared at him.

Gibbs nodded again. "You still have all those things we gave you?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"If he does anything--"

"I know." She grinned at him. "You trained me well." She turned to Greg, effectively ending the interrogation. "Come on, I know a great diner nearby. Greasy fries and thick shakes."

"Sounds like Frank's," Greg said.

She linked her arm through his and they were off, Abby asking about Frank's and Greg going into the case in which every scrap of evidence was stolen from Nick's truck while they were eating breakfast inside. The others watched the two of them leave.

"Well, I like him," Jenny said. "He seems a little too normal for her, though."

"I think normal might be good for her," Ziva said. She glanced over at McGee, only to see he had gone back to work.

Gibbs watched where the two young people had been before Jenny came up to him and nudged him. "Okay, everyone," he said, looking at his agents. "Back to work."

"She'll be fine," Jenny said quietly.

"In all honesty, Jen? I'm more worried about _him_..."

\---

He leaned back in the booth. "So it was the park ranger?"

Abby nodded. "Oh yeah. I didn't get to see it, but from what DiNozzo and McGee said, they were holding the injured guy up and Gibbs..." She paused to take a bite of her fries. "I love them all. They're all like family to me."

"You told me you dated...McGee, right?"

"Yeah." She got a little quiet for a minute as she said that. "I don't think he likes you much."

"I can understand that."

"I can't."

He leaned forward. "Think about it. He's dated you, he works with you, and now you've got a friend you talk to and talk _about_ all the time. If I was in the same situation, I'd dislike me, too."

She thought about it for a minute. "But you're _nice_."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You remember that woman I told you I worked with, Sara?" Abby nodded. "She wasn't all that happy when I told her about you. Rumor around the water cooler is that she's probably hooked up with our boss, but still. She got...jealous."

"Probably because you stopped paying attention to her like that."

"So now do you see why McGee's not too happy with me?"

"Because he's jealous." He nodded. "But we've been over for a while! I mean, I like him and all, just as a friend. We're way too different."

"I could actually see that when I met him." She reached over to swat at his shoulder but he ducked. 

"You know, the last guy I was interested in stalked me. Harmless, but that's what Gibbs was hinting at when he asked if I still had all those things. Deafening whistle, pepper spray...I even got brass knuckles, but I had to give those back to Jenny. I thought this guy and I would work because we were similar, but..."

"Last girl I was interested in was my replacement for DNA tech. Nothing ever happened, but I think that's okay." He grinned at her. "Least she wasn't stalking me."

"Did you ever do anything with her?"

"I bribed her with dinner to get DNA results faster and then I actually followed up on it and took her and her friend out. That's as close as I got to a date with her."

Abby laughed. "So...if we were looking at this as a date...?"

"It'll be the first one I've been out on in a _long_ time," he said, leaning forward.

"Same here," she said, leaning forward as well.

"So... _is_ this a date?" he asked, dropping his voice slightly and becoming more serious.

She looked at him intently. "Maybe."

"I can deal with a maybe."

"It'll be more of a date if you pick up the tab and then let me take you bowling."

"I think that sounds like a good plan. Dinner, bowling and then...sleep?"

Abby nodded. "And maybe we can squeeze a drink in somewhere."

"Personally? I'd much rather come back here and have a milkshake afterwards. Not much of a drinker anymore, really."

"Same here."

"So...finish up, go bowling, come back here for a milkshake and then off to respective beds for sleep before the conference?"

"I think that's a great first date."

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, did you have fun?"

Abby looked up to see Ziva standing in her lab doorway. "Yeah, I did. Lots of interesting exhibits, some cool lectures--"

"I meant with Greg." Abby blushed a bit, and Ziva nodded. "I take it that you did."

"He's a great guy." She turned back to her work. "He's sweet and he's charming and he's goofy in that kind of sexy way..."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Ziva!"

"Did you at least kiss him?"

"A few times..."

"Ah." Ziva moved closer to Abby. "He seems to be a good man for you."

"Well, I like him. That's enough for now." Ziva watched her work in silence for a while, and then Abby stopped and turned towards her. "Did you really like him?"

"Yes, Abby, I really do like him. He seems to make you happier. And you seemed to have made an impression on him."

"Having you guys treat him like he was going up in front of a room full of expert interrogators--"

"Which we are."

"--didn't help much," Abby finished. "But yeah, I guess I did make an impression on him."

"He put up with us to meet you. Now I'm just wondering what it will be like for you to meet _his_ friends."

Abby froze. "Oh, I hadn't even _thought_ of that..."

\---

They were waiting for him on his first day back. Not just Nick and Hodges and Catherine... _everyone_ was waiting for him. He groaned slightly and decided heading right back out the door was not a viable option. He paused for a moment, pulling a picture out of his bag, squared his shoulders and moved into the labs to meet his own personal firing squad.

"How was your trip?" Warrick asked.

Greg held up the picture of him and Abby that had been taken while they were bowling on his camera. "It went well. Okay, everyone, since I'm sure someone has blabbed. This is Abby Sciuto. Yes, I do imagine she looks like a woman you would think I would date. She's nice. I like her. First person to tease me about this is dead. This goes double for you, Hodges."

Sara took the picture and looked at it. Nick looked over one shoulder and Wendy over the other. "She nice?" 

"Yes."

Catherine grabbed the picture and looked at it closely. "Is that really a spider web on her neck?" Warrick asked, leaning in over Catherine's shoulder for a closer look.

"Yes."

"You like her?" Nick asked. He watched the picture get passed over towards Archie and Hodges.

"Yes."

"Are you _bowling_?" Hodges asked.

"Yes."

"Who won?" Wendy asked.

"She did, by four points." He cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

"When are we meeting her?" Archie asked.

Greg paused. That hadn't really come up before. "Not sure."

"Soon, I hope," Catherine said. She smiled at Greg. "Come on. It's not every day our Greggo flies almost completely across the country to meet a girl and her co-workers. We want our chance, too."

He took the picture back. "I'll ask her next time I talk to her." He looked at the picture again.

"Tonight?" Sara asked quietly.

"Probably."

"Hey, Greg?"

He looked up and saw everyone other than the two of them had drifted away. "Yeah, Sara?"

"If she hurts you I'm going to hurt her." She smiled at him then, and he found himself smiling back. Whatever else had happened, at least Sara was a friend these days.

"She won't hurt me."

Sara nodded. "You know her. So I hope you're right." She patted Greg's shoulder as she walked by him.

He took a deep breath, then went into the locker room and opened his locker, sticking the picture inside on the door. Yeah, he really did like her. A lot. This was going to turn into...something. He wasn't quite sure what, or how it would develop, or even _where_ it would develop, but there was something.

And he was looking forward to it.

\---

"So, you want me to go to Vegas?" she asked.

"When you can. I probably won't be able to pull any more vacation time for a while, so I'll have to work, but..." Greg spun around in the break room chair. "You can tell Gibbs and DiNozzo I'm not asking you here to marry you or something. I just want you to meet my friends."

Abby laughed. "Greg, I highly doubt they'd think that." She paused. "Well, Ziva might. But not those two. If they thought it was at all possible they'd have me shadowed the whole time there."

He grinned. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"So, if I try and arrange for a visit next weekend, maybe?"

He paused. He hadn't expected her to want to come so soon, but now that she'd mentioned it... "Next weekend would be fine."

"I'll book a flight and get reservations."

"Let me know when and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Okay. Bye." She waited for him to hang up, then turned on the console that allowed her to chat with everyone upstairs without actually going upstairs. She spied Gibbs and hit the speaker pat. "Gibbs!"

He jumped slightly, then looked at the camera and hit the button. "What, Abby?"

"I need some vacation time again. Next weekend."

He looked at her. She was obviously excited. And he knew exactly why, he was sure of it. "Three days. Fly to Vegas and back, spend a whole day with him."

"Yes sir!" she said enthusiastically, saluting him.

"And Abs?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Don't come back married."

She started laughing. Not waiting to get a coherent answer, Gibbs closed the link between them. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Abby deserved to be happy, but he had no clue... He sat up. "DiNozzo!"

"Yes, boss!" he replied, sitting up.

"Find out everything you can on the members of the LVPD CSI team. Graveyard shift."

"On it, boss." He paused. "Are we going to tell Abby we're doing this?"

"No. It's mostly to set my mind at ease."

"I thought you liked Sanders."

"I do. But I want to make sure everyone else is okay, too." He looked at DiNozzo. "Well? Get started."

"Yes, boss."


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs flipped through the files. If nothing else, DiNozzo had been thorough. Not only had he gotten files on every CSI Greg worked with, but most of the lab techs and the supervisor as well. They seemed like a decent group of people. The only one he had any concerns about was David Hodges, but that was because Abby had said he and Greg didn't get along in a conversation they'd had.

He glanced at the clock, then turned on the com link to Abby's lab. "Abby?"

After a few seconds her face was on the screen. "Gibbs! I'll have your evidence all sorted through before I leave."

"I want to show you something. I'll be down there in a few minutes."

\---

"You ran background checks on _everyone_?!?" She said, her jaw dropped.

"I didn't. DiNozzo did." He gestured to the stack of them there. "You can read through them."

"No. But thank you, though." She looked over at him. "You really _do_ care about me, don't you?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Abby, that's all."

She came around the table and hugged him. "I won't, Gibbs. I don't think Greg's going to hurt me at all."

"I'm going to give you one word of advice."

"What's that?"

"If the one named Hodges bothers you, hit him like I showed you how to."

Abby laughed and hugged him again. "Thanks, Gibbs."

\---

He was waiting at the airport. The minute she saw him she ran over to him and gave him a flying tackle hug. Once he set her down she kissed him, something he eagerly returned. "How was the trip?" he asked when they'd finished a few minutes later.

"Boring. I remember why I like trains more. But I'll put up with it to see you." She hadn't unwrapped her arms from around his neck and his were still around her waist. "And I couldn't wear my boots with the buckles."

Greg pulled back slightly and looked down at the platform Mary Janes she was wearing. "Those are cute, though."

"I thought you said you were going to have to work this weekend," she said.

"Catherine and Warrick and I traded days off so I can have tonight and tomorrow night off. I just have to take you to meet them tonight."

"Cool."

"Did Gibbs really do background checks on my friends?"

Abby laughed. "Yup. And he told me if Hodges bothered me to punch him so I broke his nose."

It was Greg's turn to laugh. "Let's drop your stuff off at your hotel and hit the labs."

"Okay." They stood for a minute. "We're going to have to let each other go at some point."

"Emphasis on 'at some point.'"

"Well...can you at least kiss me if we're going to stand here?"

"My pleasure."

\---

By the time they made it to the labs the graveyard shift was just coming on. Greg took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"I thought you were off to--" Julie, the receptionist, began. Then she caught a look at the woman whose hand he was holding. "Oh! You must be Abby!"

"Hi," she said, lifting up her spare hand.

"Hi," Julie said. "I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet you."

"I saw Nick, Catherine, Sara and Warrick. No sign of Grissom yet. Archie, Wendy, Mandy, Hodges and Bobby are here, too." Julie looked down at her desk, searching around for something, and then she lifted up a visitor badge. "Here you go." Abby took the badge and pinned it on her shirt. "Have fun in Vegas."

"I will," she said before turning to Greg. "It sure is dark in here."

"We're weird like that." He nodded towards one of the hallways. "Come on, let's start in the break room."

It wasn't that far, and word that Greg was here must have spread fast because by the time they reached the break room the CSIs, Wendy and Mandy were there, and he could see Archie and Hodges coming down the hall and hear Bobby coming up behind them.

"So is this your friend?" Nick asked with a grin the minute they stepped inside.

"Wait a minute," Greg said. Archie, Hodges and Bobby hit the doorway at the same time and squeezed in with a minimum of argument. "Okay. Everyone, this is Abby. Abby, this is Sara, Mandy, Catherine, Wendy, Nick, Warrick, Archie, Bobby and Hodges." He pointed to each person in turn.

"Hi," Abby said. "Greg talks about you guys a lot."

"I thought for sure you'd find more interesting things to talk about," Warrick said with a grin. "We're all kind of boring."

"Speak for yourself!" Catherine and Wendy said. The two women looked at each other and laughed.

"You like what you've seen of Vegas so far?" Nick asked.

Abby nodded. Then she turned to Warrick and Catherine. "Thanks for trading shifts with him. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. It's not often Greggo actually lets us meet his friends," Catherine said. "We figured since you were flying in so far..."

"Want a tour?" Hodges asked. Abby eyed him speculatively. "I'm not going to pick on Sanders because, to be honest, you sort of scare me."

Abby laughed. "I'd like a tour. I've heard all sorts of things about your lab."

"Greg mentioned you were a tech for NCIS," Sara said. She had been eyeing Abby since she walked in, and Greg relaxed when he saw she had a small grin on her face. "Isn't it hard doing all the work yourself?"

"McGee...he's one of the NCIS agents...he helps. And Gibbs tries not to bog me down with too much evidence at once if he can help it."

"Wish Grissom would get that concept," Mandy said.

"What concept?" Everyone turned to the door and looked at Grissom. "Hi, I'm Gil Grissom. You must be Abigail."

Abby extended her hand. "Yes."

"Pleasure to meet you," Grissom said, shaking her hand.

"You're a legend," she said in awe. "Your studies and papers in entomology are fascinating."

Grissom grinned slightly. "Well, as much as I would like to spend the time to discuss them with you, I have to pull some of my team away."

"We're not on the clock yet, Gil," Catherine said.

"Well, go clock in. You too, Nick. Oh, and there's some video footage Conrad needs run from the swing shift, Archie, and he asked me to pass it on if you weren't too busy." Grissom turned back to Abby. "Nice meeting you."

"You too," she said. Nick and Catherine filed past her welcoming her before they headed out the door.

"So..." Greg said.

"Tour's still open," Sara said. "I'd say take Hodges up on his offer. This might be the only time he's not obnoxious."

"I am _not_ obnoxious. I'm anti-social."

"I'll come along," Bobby said. "I've been here longer and I have better stories." He nodded towards her. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Abby said. "It was nice meeting you guys," she said to everyone else.

"Same here," Warrick said.

Greg took a look at Sara's face and saw a smile. "Hope we get to see you again soon," she replied. Greg relaxed even more. It didn't seem like Sara disliked her, and everyone else liked her as well. She'd passed muster just like he'd known she would. "Have fun this weekend, you guys."

"We will," Greg said, squeezing Abby's hand. They followed Hodges, Archie and Bobby out of the room, the five of them talking as they did.

Warrick turned to the remaining women in the room. "I think they're good together."

"I still say if she hurts him, I'm going to hurt her," Sara said.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Wendy teased.

"Well...I don't think I'll need to be doing much hurting," Sara said. "And I think Greg's very happy about that."

"I'm sure he is," Mandy said. "Did you see how nervous he was?"

"I think it was kind of cute," Wendy said.

"Hey, as long as he's happy, and he gets to see her often enough, I think it'll work out," Warrick said, standing up. "I think I'm going to join them on that tour until they hit Trace."

"I bettr head back to work," Mandy said, and Wendy nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute," Sara said, watching them leave the room. She pushed down the small twinge of jealousy she felt. Yes, she was with Grissom now...that was what she had wanted. But part of her envied Abby, and missed the attention Greg had given her for so many years. But if he was happy, she couldn't begrudge him that happiness. That wouldn't be right.

And she just hoped he _stayed_ happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"What does she see in him?"

DiNozzo stopped tossing the wad of paper up and down. "Who, Abs?"

"Who else jetted off to Vegas to see some guy?" He scowled at his computer. "Yes, Abby."

"Look, McGee...can't you just be happy for her?" DiNozzo asked in a voice one normally never heard him use. One that anticipated a potential problem if he'd chosen to be a smartass...one that actually showed he cared about the subject at hand. "After Gibbs left, she was a wreck, remember? Only time I've ever seen her this happy was when he came back."

McGee didn't look away from his screen. He still glared at it. "Yeah, but what has he got that I don't, Tony?"

Tony shrugged. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

Tony took a deep breath. "They have more in common than you two did. He understands where she's coming from better because of that. And...he doesn't work with her." McGee said nothing in response. "Still alive over there?"

"Yes."

Tony shook his head. "You wanted to know."

"You didn't say he was more attractive."

Tony turned to look at him. "Well, I'm not going to judge how attractive a guy is, McGee. He looks different than you, yeah, but you'd have to ask..." He looked around. "Ziva! Have a question for you!"

Ziva walked over to Tony's desk. "Yes?"

"Who's more attractive, McGee or Sanders?"

Ziva stared at him. "This has to be a trick question."

Tony shook his head. "Nope. McGee wants to know."

Ziva looked uncomfortable. "Well, you're both attractive in your own ways," she said slowly.

"That's not an answer, Ziva," McGee said. "Who's more attractive?"

"Um..." She looked down to the floor. "Um..."

"Greg," McGee said slowly. Ziva snapped her head up. "At least say it out loud if that's how you feel."

"All right! Greg is more attractive. _But_ ," she said, holding up a finger, "Greg is physically more my type. So my opinion is skewered."

"Skewed," Tony corrected absently.

"Whatever. The point is, the only one who can really answer that question for you is Abby, and I don't think you should ask her any time soon."

"And why's that?" McGee asked.

"Because you're jealous and irrational and if you go in and ask her that question in that kind of mood she's going to hurt you," Ziva said. "And I heard Gibbs taught her how to hit to inflict maximum pain."

"I did not," Gibbs said, breezing in. "I only taught her how to break noses. Gear up, everyone. She may be on vacation, but we're not."

\---

"I can't believe you won blackjack so often," Greg said, shaking his head. It was her last night in Vegas before she had to fly back to DC in the afternoon. They'd spent the day doing whatever they felt like doing, and he'd had more fun in Vegas with her than he'd ever had by himself.

"It's strategy," she said with a shrug, cashing in her chips. "And besides, now I can say I played at a Vegas casino and won money, so I'm in a happy mood."

"How happy?" he asked.

"Pretty happy."

"Then maybe you'll pay for dinner?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, no. You offered dinner before my winning spree," Abby said, poking him lightly in the chest. "I'll cover drinks, though."

"You mind going to Frank's for that, then?" Greg asked. "Best milkshakes in Vegas."

She grinned at him. "You know me so well."

"I'm getting there."

\---

"Wonder what they're doing," Nick said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You could always call, Nicky. Come up with some brilliant excuse...like you do with hookers," Warrick said with a smirk.

Nick wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it at him. "Seriously, man. I wonder what they're doing. I mean, if you live here Vegas can get pretty boring."

"But it's her first time," Catherine said, pointing a carrot stick at him. "Probably making it more interesting for him, getting to play tour guide."

"Besides, he's not working tonight. That makes _anything_ better," Sara mused.

"Grissom's going to kill us if he sees us all sitting here gabbing," Nick said.

"We don't start shift for ten minutes. _Ecklie_ would kill us if we clocked in now," Sara pointed out.

"Naw, he'd just make sure we'd leave ten minutes early," Catherine said. "He's a tightwad when it comes to the budgets. And I should know." She munched on her carrot stick. "If you're really that curious, call him."

"He's probably..." Nick blushed a little.

"He's a gentleman," Sara said. "He probably _isn't_." She pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial number designated for Greg. After two rings, he picked up. "Greg, Nick's curious as to what you and Abby are doing."

"I am not!" Nick said loudly.

"He is!" Warrick and Catherine chorused.

"I'm taking her to dinner," Greg said. "We spent the day sightseeing, she just made a decent amount of money at the casino and no, we aren't going to sleep together nor are we getting married. If you would kindly relay all that to the nosy CSI who wanted to know, I'd appreciate it."

Sara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, which is what Abby was doing on Greg's end. "Sure thing, Greg. Have fun."

"Planning on it."

Sara hung up. "Sightseeing, she won money at the casino, dinner, no to sleeping together and no to getting married," Sara said, looking at Nick. "And Abby was laughing the whole time."

"Oh God," Nick said, hanging his head down and shaking it.

Catherine reached over and patted his shoulder. "That's what you get for being nosy, Nick."

"You could have told me that _before_ Sara whipped out her phone," he said.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as much fun."


	7. Chapter 7

It was about six months after Abby's first trip to Vegas that DiNozzo noticed something was up. Abby wasn't the same Abby she usually was. It took him a week, but he finally managed to corner her in her labs when neither one of them was busy.

"What's up?" he asked, handing her a Caf Pow.

She raised an eyebrow. "You _never_ bring me this," she said. "What do you want?"

He started to make a crack and then stopped. "Something's up, and I'm worried. Is there something wrong between you and Greg?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ ," she said. "I just...the long distance thing is getting to me."

He nodded. "Understandable."

"You know, we've been together six months. And I'm starting to wonder if part of the reason things are going so well is because we don't live near each other." She took a drink. "And I kind of want him closer."

"Have you talked about this with him?" DiNozzo asked.

"Kind of," she said. "The whole moving closer thing, anyway."

That gave him pause. "Moving? Abs, are you thinking about leaving?"

She shook her head. "Actually, he is."

DiNozzo whistled slightly. "For you?"

"That's the problem. I don't know." She took another sip of her drink. "I think part of it is, but another part of it is that Vegas...sometimes he just wants a break. A new start. And he's talked to me about it, but I'm not encouraging or discouraging."

"Have you thought about leaving here?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but there's no way I'll get the kind of freedom I have here anywhere else. But at the same time I don't want him to give up all his friends and his career. I mean, he's looking at getting promoted to level 2 CSI soon. I just don't want him to move closer just to be with me."

"I can see where you're coming from," DiNozzo said with a nod. "Have you thought of telling him that?"

"Yeah, but I can't get it out."

"Try when he comes to visit for the weekend."

"I will," she said with a sigh.

DiNozzo moved over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them gently as he pulled her a little closer. "It'll all work out. I've got a feeling."

"Your feelings aren't always the best," Abby pointed out.

"I think this one's different. Just...trust me."

\---

Greg knocked on the door to Catherine's office. "Hey, Catherine, can I talk to you?"

Catherine looked up from the paperwork she'd been filling out and gave him a grin. "Sure thing, Greg." He came into the office and sat down across from her. "What's up?"

Greg looked at his hands for a moment and then looked at her. "I've been thinking about leaving."

She nodded slowly. "I had a feeling you were." His eyes widened slightly and she laughed. "I'm not psychic or anything. I'm just really observant. For the last month you haven't been very happy."

"I get to see her once a week for a day or two. It's not enough." He sighed. "I just don't know if she'd be okay with me moving closer to her."

"Have you been looking at jobs?"

He nodded. "DC Police crime lab is hiring for CSIs."

"Can I offer you a piece of advice?"

"Sure."

"Wait a couple of weeks before you apply."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because in less than a month you'll be a level 2 CSI, and you can use that as leverage," she said with a grin.

"You mean I got the promotion?" he asked, returning her grin.

"Yup. But don't tell Grissom I told you...he was going to tell you tonight."

"I'll act surprised."

She leaned back in her chair. "You're really serious about Abby, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "We just click really well. When she's here I don't want her to go away, and when she's not here I wish she'd come visit sooner. It's just driving me nuts, the long distance thing."

"I can see that. Does she know you're thinking about moving?"

"Kind of. I've mentioned I'm willing to, but she hasn't said she's wanted me to. But she hasn't said she doesn't want me to either, you know?"

"Ask her before you make any big plans."

"I can ask her when I call her on my break," he said.

"You know, if you go, we're going to miss you," Catherine said quietly. "And I expect you to keep in touch."

"You guys are my friends. I wouldn't just drop off the face of the earth."

"I know. I just thought I'd remind you." She glanced at her watch. "Have you clocked in yet? Because if you haven't, you might want to."

"Right," he said with a nod as he got up. "Thanks, Catherine."

"Any time."

\---

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey," he said, a smile on his face.

"Greg! You're early! You're not supposed to call for a couple more hours."

"I know. I just had news."

"You got the promotion?"

"You're supposed to let me tell you that, not guess," he teased. "But yeah, I got it. Or I will get it, anyway, in a couple of weeks."

"I'm so proud of you! This weekend we need to really celebrate."

"How?"

"I was thinking...maybe this weekend you could stay at my place instead of a hotel."

This caught him off guard. He wasn't quite sure what it was implying, but he had a pretty good guess. The one thing they hadn't done was stay at each other's apartments. It was almost as if they were trying to keep a part of their lives separate. Her asking him to stay over was a big step. "I could go for that," he said slowly.

"Good. But, and I'm warning you now, we need to talk."

"Well, I kind of already made a decision."

She paused. "What kind of decision?"

"Once I get my promotion I'm going to apply for a job at the DC Police crime labs. It doesn't mean I'll get it, but I'll put it in."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" she asked quietly. "I mean, you're not just doing it for me, right?"

"No. Maybe half the reason I'm doing it is for you."

"Oh. What's the other half of the reason?"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can handle being in Vegas. I like my job, and I like the people I work with, but it feels like it's time to move on."

"What happens if you don't get the job?" she asked, her voice dipping in volume a little more.

"Then I apply at the police departments around D.C. and I commute," he said. "But Abby, if you don't want me to, if you want things to stay how they are, tell me."

"No. No, I think I'd like to have you closer."

"Okay," he said as he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "Okay. We can talk more about this when I come visit this weekend."

"Okay."

"I have to go, but...yeah. This weekend."

"Love you," she said, and he could almost hear her smiling.

"Love you too," he said before hanging up. Things were defintiely looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, you actually cooked?" Greg walked into Abby's apartment and looked around. He'd been there once or twice but he'd never stayed long enough to get a good look at it. And he would, later, after he ate the delicious smelling food.

"Yeah," she said. "Tony volunteered to make sure nothing burned." She looked around. "Tony!" she called out.

"Um, Abby, there's a note," he said as he got over to the kitchen table. "Looks like a case came up."

She came over next to him and read the note. "I don't know if everything's cooked then," she said.

"If it's not, we can wait," he said. "I'm not starving right now."

"Okay," she said with a nod. Then she smiled at him. "It feels...right. That you're here, and not at a hotel, you know? And oh God, I must sound stupid."

"You don't sound stupid," he said, moving over to her. "You really want me around?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot." She looked up at him. "So...get used to my place?" she said hopefully.

"I'll try," he said, wrapping her up in a hug.

"You're really going to move out here?" she asked, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"That's how it looks right now. I mean, if I stay in Vegas I'll move up in the ranks faster because they know me well, but if I can start as a level 2 in DC, then it's not like I'm starting completely over."

"How long till you apply?"

"A month," he said. "I get the promotion in two or three weeks, whenever Ecklie decides to officialy approve it. And about a week after I've been a level 2, then I'm going to put in for a transfer. And hopefully I'll hear back soon. Grissom and Catherine both said they'd write recommendations for me. Catherine even said hers would be glowing."

Abby smiled a little more and relaxed a little more. "They're okay with you leaving?"

"I think they wish I'd stay, but they know that I need a change, and chances are any change I make is going to bring me closer to DC. They're all cool with it." He pulled back slightly. "But expect me to make at least a monthly visit back there."

"I can deal with that." She pulled him closer again. "Do I get to help you decorate?"

"Maybe. But once I get the job you could help me out a lot by looking around for an apartment for me."

She let out a sigh she didn't realize she'd been holding in. "I'm so glad you didn't say you wanted to move in here."

"No, we're still going to need space," he said. "The only way I'd move in with you is if it was later down the road. Like at least six more months."

"But that's only if I don't fall for whatever place I pick out for you," she said. "Bewcause then I'll steal it and you can move in here."

He laughed and held her close. "I could be okay with that, Abs."

"Good. Because it could happen."

\---

After dinner they relaxed on her sofa. She'd let him pick out the movie that they were watching. It was scary how similar their taste in movies was, she'd noted on occasion. What she realized tonight was how good he was at picking out a movie that fit her mood. It was going to be nice having him around, she thought to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked quietly as he shifted her into a more comfortable position.

"I'm just thinking it's going to be nice having movie nights in," she said happily.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," he said with a nod.

"Do you think you're going to miss Vegas a lot?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm a Vegas history buff, so I'm going to miss being around all that history. But not enough that I think I'm going to regret moving here." He pushed her up until she got off the couch, and then he laid down on it and invited her to lay down next to him. "Next time you come to Vegas I'll take you on that history tour I was telling you about. Only it'll just be you and me, and I'll be the tourguide."

"I'd like that," she said, settling in next to him.

"You know, if I move here, maybe we could take a real vacation and head to New York or New Orleans or something," he suggested softly. "You can show me around New Orleans, and I could show you around what I remember in New York."

"That could be fun, trying to see what's still around from when you lived there," she said with a slight nod. "And I think you'd like New Orleans. But if we go there, you'd have to meet my family."

"I can handle that," he said. "As long as you're prepared for a trip to California to meet my parents."

"Okay," she said. "You know, it feels a little weird, talking about things we're going to do. I mean, like we're really a couple. I know we are, already, but it's like couple stuff when couples live in the same city. You know?"

"I know," he said, pulling her closer. "Trust me, I know."

"It feels nice, though. Really nice." She shut her eyes slightly. "I forgot to tell you...McGee actually told me yesterday that he hopes you're as good a guy as I think you are, because if you live here and you hurt me he'll hunt you down and make your life hell. And he won't just hurt you. He'll drain your bank accounts and do other stuff like that."

"So he's okay with me now?" he said with a chuckle.

"Pretty much," she said. "It just took him a while."

"It's good to know now that everyone's okay with me coming out here."

She wriggled free of his grasp slightly and turned so that she was facing him. "Greg, it doesn't matter to me if everyone else is okay with it. I mean yeah, it's nice, but even if they weren't happy with it I'd still want you around."

"Really?" he asked, rubbing her back lightly.

"Yes. I'm a big girl, and there's some times where what I want is more important than what everyone else wants for me." She leaned in slightly and kissed him. "And I want you."

"Works for me," he murmured before kissing her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Months Later**  
\---

Greg pulled the things out of his locker carefully, making sure none of the breakable stuff broke. He was also taking the time to examine everything, see what the things he had kept at work had said about him as a person. As a CSI as well. They _were_ work things after all.

"It's not going to be the same here without you."

He looked over at Sara, who was standing in the doorway of the locker room, a wrapped gift in her hand. "You guys will be fine."

"Probably," she said, moving towards his locker. "But it still won't be the same."

"I know." He set the box down on the bench in front of his locker and looked at her. "I didn't know there were going to be gifts," he said with a slightly lopsided smirk.

"I'm pretty sure everyone will be giving you stuff when we get to Frank's. But I wanted to be the first." She handed him the package. "Open it up."

He took it from her and carefully took off the wrapping paper. Normally he was a tear-the-paper-off person, but it didn't seem appropriate right now. When he was done, he looked at the scarf and hat in his hands. "Nice."

"I heard it gets really cold in D.C.," she said, and he could tell she was saddened. He hoped she didn't cry, because he didn't want her to do that.

He put the scarf around his neck and then leaned over to give her a hug. "It'll help."

"I would have gotten gloves, too, but I thought that was overkill," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Abby got me gloves for Christmas. She didn't get me a hat or scarf though. I can definitely use them." He let her go after a moment and pulled away. "Thank you, Sara."

"No problem." She smiled at him. "Want some help?"

"If you want to carry the box, be my guest," he said, shutting the locker door for the last time.

"Only this once," she said. Neither of them said anything about how it was the only time it would ever happen, most likely. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment.

\---

Gibbs walked into Abby's labs, catching her on the phone. Normally he'd say something about it, but he was cutting her some slack. It wasn't every day Abby's boyfriend was moving two thousand miles closer. He stayed in the doorway with his coffee and her Caf Pow, waiting patiently.

"So I'm going to pick you up at the airport tomorrow. Don't you dare catch a cab. I want to surprise you." There was a pause. "I know you already know what your new apartment looks like, but I left a surprise there, and I want to be there when you see it." There was another pause, and at the end Abby smiled a huge grin. Gibbs realized it was nice seeing that on her face when it had nothing to do with work or anyone related to work. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

He waited until she'd hung up to clear his throat. She turned to look at him, smile still on her face. "Gibbs! What are you doing down here?"

He held up the drink. "Thought I'd bring you some incentive to get the results done."

"I like your way of thinking," she said, coming over to him and taking the drink.

"So tomorrow, huh?" he asked, following her over to her office.

"Yeah. Ten A.M. I can't wait."

"I can tell," he said with a small smile. "Does this mean I'm going to have to not work you like crazy?"

"You can keep working me like crazy as long as I get some time by myself." She took a sip of her drink. "Gibbs, I'm really happy. I look really happy, right? I want to look really happy when I see him."

"I don't think you have to worry about looking happy when you see him," he replied. "Something tells me it'll come naturally."

She nodded. "Oh! Thursday night Tony said he was thinking we could just...hang out. All of us and Greg. Would you come?"

"Do you really want me to?" he asked.

"Well, yes! He's going to be here so you better get used to him," she said with a nod.

"Fine. I'll spend time with everyone."

"Great!" She set her drink down and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you like him."

He hugged her back. "I can tell." He let her go after a quick moment. "Back to work?"

"Yes sir!" she said with a mock salute. He moved out of her way as she headed back to her computer, taking in the scene. He was happy for her the way he would have been happy if his daughter had found a great guy and was happy, he realized. It was a very nice feeling, indeed.

\---

It had been a long flight, but once he was out of the plane he relaxed. He didn't even have to really look around for Abby. He could spot the sign she was holding up from fifteen feet away. "Abs!" he called over to her.

She beamed at him, lowering the sign and waiting for him to get closer before she threw her arms around his neck. He dropped his bags and held her close. "You were late," she said.

"Only by fifteen minutes," he said with a laugh.

"I got here early, in case _you_ got here early." She pulled away and kissed him. "Glad you're here."

"I can tell." He held onto her for another minute before letting go and grabbing his bags. "Ready to take me home?"

"Yes." She grabbed his free hand. "Do you need to get any bags?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "This is everything I didn't send ahead."

"Tony and McGee helped me get the furniture set up, so you have a bed, a desk, and I kind of arranged your sofa and tables and stuff the way I liked. But If you want to change everything, we can do that."

"I'm pretty sure you did a good job," he said. "I can't wait to see it."

"I also unboxed your kitchen stuff so I could make you dinner tonight. Oh! And I put food in your fridge."

He stopped moving and leaned over to kiss her. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve and sleep on the floor," she said with a grin.

He laughed and pulled her close again. "Come on, let's go home."

\---

"Okay, your eyes are closed, right?"

"Right," he said, still covering his eyes. He heard her unlock the door and open it, and then he felt her push him in slightly.

"Okay, walk about five steps in and stop," she said. He did as she said, stopping but not uncovering his eyes. He felt her move next to him and put her arms around his waist. "Okay...open them."

He pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked at the wall he was staring at. There was a picture of the Vegas strip there. Not one of the professional prints, but he knew it looked familiar. And then it hit him. "Didn't you take that picture?"

She nodded. "I had it blown up. You'd said you liked that picture."

"I love it." He turned slightly and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She gave him a squeeze. "Come on, let's finish getting you settled."

"Thought you had to go to work."

"Nope. Got the day off." She reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. "Come on."

He laughed and let her pull him into the kitchen, realizing that he felt completely at home here. Things were going to be just fine...


End file.
